Wonderful Nightmare
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Hiyori comes back to SS, but what happens when a certain white haired caption has to watch over her? Lets find out! And what about the girl who likes him, Yachiru?
1. Chapter 1

**Since nobody else made one, I decided to make one myself :D Please enjoy~!**

**Summary:**

**Toshiro and all the other captions had gone to the weekly meeting. But once Toshiro gets there, he gets a huge surprise! Hiyori has come back, but is it good or bad? And what happens when Toshiro is given the mission to watch over her until the head captain (forgot his name) makes a choice? Well, find out~! Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Toshiro sighed, walking toward the meeting room. It was that time of the week again, when the captains had to go to a meeting for minor things; like picking new recruits for their squad. Then he felt a small hug from him back. Turning around, he saw that Yachiru was on his back, making him give her a piggy-back. Giggling, Yachiru jumped off and walked to his side.

"Hey, Toshiro, we are going to be late for the meeting!" Yachiru told him, giggling. Toshiro nodded his head, walking with her. Toshiro just now remembered that Zenpachi had been badly injured and was with the Medical Squad, so Yachiru was subbing as a Captain for the time.

Yachiru didn't let the area around them be quiet, so she talked and talked and talked. Toshiro just nodded once in a while as he didn't pay attention and looked ahead. He felt Yachiru try and hold his hand, but Toshiro quickly put it in his hair, as if to push it back. He could feel Yachiru stare at for a second, frowning, before talking again. Toshiro sighed inwardly, he knew Yachiru had a crush on him and wanted to date him, but Toshiro had his eyes set for no one at the moment, which made Yachiru believe that they "could be". Toshiro halted, making Yachiru stop also, surprised.

"We are here." He told her, walking toward the overly large door. Yachiru nodded her head, almost leaning on him, trying to let everybody see that he liked her back, but sadly, for her, he moved away from her. He opened the door, stepping inside with Yachiru. Toshiro saw that they were a bit late, but the Head Captain wasn't there yet, so they were ok. Going to his spot in line, seeing the three empty where the traitor captains used to be. Toshiro sighed, even though the war was over, their squads remained captain-less. Toshiro looked in front of him to see Yachiru give a small wave and a small wink at him, which he ignored and looked at the now opening doors.

Toshiro held in a gasp as he saw the Head Captain walk in, with three Vizards. Lisa, the strange one, Mashiro, the childish one, and Hiyori, the angry and short-tempered one. Toshiro couldn't help but glare at them, mostly Hiyori. She wanted to _kill_ them! She had said so herself, she didn't even want to help them.

"Everybody, I would like you all to stop your glares at these girls. I have an announcement." The Head Captain told them, making Toshiro stop glaring and stare at his Caption, waiting. The Head Captain whispered something in the girls' ears, because they started to head for the three empty spots in the room. Lisa was next to Captain Mayuri, where Gins old spot was. Mashiro was next to Yachiru, in Tosens old spot. And what annoyed and slightly angered Toshiro, was that Hiyori was next to him, in Aizen's old spot.

"As I was saying, Hiyori is taking over the 5th Squad. Mashiro is taking over the 9th Squad. And Lisa is taking over the 3th Squad. Anything wrong with this? Hopefully not, now everybody is able to leave, I need some time to take a rest. We will have a meeting next week like usual." The head Captain said, waving everybody out.

Toshiro, who was still slightly angered, walked away from everybody. Then he heard _her_ voice.

"Oi, chibi** (A/N: Midget)**." He heard Hiyori call him, though he kept walking along, acting like he didn't hear her or know her. That's when it hit him, literally. He had gotten hit, which hurt badly, in the head.

Turning around, ready to burst, he saw Hiyori put her shoe back on. "What was that for? You could've just tapped my shoulder!"

"Yea, but you wouldn't of looked back. It was much easier than going through all that trouble."

Sighing, Toshiro glared at her. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"The old man said you had to watch over me until the next meeting. It's just to make sure that I don't do anything bad, and I get everything right and stuff." Hiyori shrugged.

Toshiro stared blankly at her, like she had to be lying. "Whatever. Go to your Squad." Toshiro ordered her, waving her off also.

Then he got smacked again. Turning around to her, he froze, they weren't even an inch away, just their noses kept their lips from touching. "Stupid! I don't know where that is! He said I'm supposed to stay with you! Chibi, listen!" Hiyori yelled at him. A vein popping out, Toshiro forgot his embarrassment and they growled at each other.

"Um, Toshiro...? I was going to ask if you and I can go on a date today." Toshiro turned around to find Yachiru standing there, nervous. She looked back once and saw Mashiro encourage her to ask him. Toshiro sighed and glanced at Hiyori, to see her reaction. Her face was blank, but her eyes slightly growled at Yachiru._ Maybe... She's jealous...?_ Toshiro thought almost hopefully, but mentally shook his head._ No, she likes that Shinji guy... Plus, we hate each other._

"I would love to-" Toshiro stated, hearing a small scoff from Hiyori. "-but" He felt Hiyori's eyes glare at him, confused. "I can't, I have to show the new Captain, Hiyori around." Toshiro told her, slightly shrugging. Yachiru sighed, but got happy a split second later.

"Ok! We can go later then? Bye-bye!" Toshiro watched as she ran back to Mashiro. Sighing in relief Toshiro walked back to his office. Though he didn't look back, he felt Hiyori follow him, step by step, he could almost she her smirk on her face as she thought of something, and he could feel her dead on stare toward him.

Finally he reached his headquarters, opening the door he walked inside, leaving the door open for Hiyori, and looked for his lieutenant, which was nowhere to be found. Sighing, he heard the door being closed and small, but harsh footsteps walked toward him, stopping on the other side of the couch, keeping a distance from him.

Toshiro turned his glare and his body toward her, seeing her sitting on the couch and smirking at him. His glare deepened, knowing whatever she said, would make him mad. He saw her mouth getting ready to speak, or mock him, that is when he let himself breathe, seeing that the tension was gone for a small while.

"That girl, Yachiru was it, seemed to like you."

Toshiro looked dumbfounded as he blinked, then he quickly straightened himself up, but he knew Hiyori already saw him. "So?"

"Don't you like her?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, no clue as to where this was going, but acted like he did. She continued.

"I mean she seems your type. Willing to do anything for you, around your height, and will never argue with you."

Toshiro's vein popped out when he heard her say this and then _laugh_.

"I don't like her at all! I'm not looking for love right now!" Toshiro almost shouted at her, being just a foot away from her, as she sat on the couch. Toshiro was anger, until he saw Hiyori's face change. If you didn't know her that well, which Toshiro didn't, but he knew that it changed, because it seemed sadder.

"Humph, what do you know... I'm not looking for anything like that also..." Hiyori put up a smirk at him, looking up at him. Toshiro, who couldn't stay mad at her for some unknown reason, smirked back. Getting up, Hiyori walked toward the door. "Let's go get some food!" Hiyori told him, though before Toshiro could reject, Hiyori walked up to him, an inch away from him face. "You have to. Remember? You have to watch me and show me around." Hiyoris smirk grew as Toshiro sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"Fine, fine. Let's go. I'm hungry anyways." Toshiro told her as he walked out with her. "And you know-" Hiyori looked at him confused, not thinking he was one to start a conversation. "-if I didn't know any better, it would seem like you asked me on a date." Toshiro grinned as he saw Hiyori almost fall over.

"Psh! I-in your dreams! Perv!" Hiyori stuttered, as she walked ahead, avoiding eye contact with the smirking Toshiro.

Yachiru, though neither of them noticed, was walking towards Toshiro's headquarters, when she was them and over heard them. Yachiru, holding back tears, put her hand to her heart and ran away, making no noise, so Toshiro and Hiyori never noticed as they talked loudly and got into argues.

_This could be a fun week..._ Toshiro and Hiyori thought at the same time, both smiling.

**o0o**

**Like it? Hate it D:? I hope you like it and the only reason I did this is because I couldn't find one D:! Plus the only people I would allow Toshiro to be with are Yachiru, Karin, or Hiyori. And Hiyori can only be with Shinji or Toshiro... Please R&R! :D Any comments are welcomed; other then I should stop writing FanFictions D: I would go into depression and couldn't write any of my other stories (which would get a few people mad I think...)**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello, Dark Chrona here! It's been around 2-3 years since I posted this story and updated it (that's a really long time). I honestly have been away from this website for too long and now I'm back! For the folks who've decided to stick by me and wait until I finish it, I thank you!**

**I'm now coming back and I'm correcting/finishing all of my stories :D please wait a bit longer guys! Its summer now and I'm here to stay ^^!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for your wonderful comments! :D I'm really happy you all loved my story! I just hope this chappy is good enough for you :) And sorry if it's not good, I really tried, it's just that I haven't written a story for Bleach characters in forever, so I'm a little out of touch with them :P I hope that it reaches your guys' expectations!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**o0o**

It had been two days since Hiyori became a Captain and Toshiro had to watch over her. So far, they had a routine. In the mornings, Toshiro would be forced to go and retrieve the new Captain from her chambers since she refused to get up early in the morning like a good Captain. Then they would go and grab some breakfast, bickering to each other. The next couple of hours would be a mixture of doing paperwork, tracking down Matsumoto, and fighting each other.

By evening, they would go and get some dinner, so long as they were done with their paperwork. If they weren't done with paperwork, they'd send someone to go and grab some food for them. Then, Toshiro would walk her home and lecture her about waking up on time. Then they'd part ways and be in bed.

It was the third day Hiyori was a Captain and Toshiro woke up feeling horrid. He was drowsy and he felt a big headache coming on. He trudged to his office and then sat on his couch. It didn't surprise him much when he saw that Hiyori wasn't there yet and he groaned with annoyance. She just didn't seem to respect anything that came from him or even him. She had no respect at all.

Toshiro's headache grew worse as he thought about the girl he had to watch. He looked over to his desk and noticed all the paperwork he had. No doubt that Matsumoto had left it behind while she went out to play. He groaned again and tried to stand up to go and retrieve Hiyori. His dizziness became worse at his sudden movement and he fell back into the couch.

"Maybe I should get someone else to fetch her…" he murmured to himself, feeling his eyes closing. He didn't seem to have any strength at all suddenly. In the next moment, he passed out.

**o0o**

Toshiro began to wake up, keeping his eyes closed, as he tried to sleep in. He began to wonder what time it was, and wondered when his alarm would go off for him to wake up. He shifted himself to the side, trying to get comfortable once more, when something wet and cold fell off of his forehead.

He heard a soft "ah" and then some movement before the thing that fell—a cloth maybe? —was placed back onto his forehead. He pretended he was asleep for a few more seconds, debating on what to do, and trying to remember what happened to him.

That's when it hit. He remembered him being feverish with a headache and that he had sat on the couch to rest for a second—then nothing. He figured that he must've passed out by then. Matsumoto must've come by to see if Toshiro was doing her paperwork and found him like that. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. He turned to thank Matsumoto, only to find someone different.

Hiyori.

She hadn't noticed he was awake yet since her back was facing him, busying herself with paperwork. She wrote one last thing down and placed it in a tall pile. She then grabbed a piece of paper from the smaller pile and stared at it, reading it intensely. Toshiro stared in awe, surprised to see the disrespectful Hiyori taking her work seriously. She stamped the paper and placed it in the tall pile and began to turn around, to look at Toshiro.

He quickly shut his eyes and pretended that he was still asleep. He felt her staring holes into him, and he began to think that she knew he was awake. He was debating on whether or not to just get up, but stopped that train of thought when a hand brushed away some strands of hair on his face. He could feel himself tense, but tried not to make it too obvious since she didn't seem to know he was awake.

"I guess the saying idiots don't get sick was a lie…" she grumbled under her breath, clear enough for Toshiro to hear. He could feel a vein of his pop and he was ready to start a fight with her. "Geez, you gave me a heart attack, ya know? I thought for sure that you died," she complained, sighing. "Anyways, back to your stupid paperwork, since once you wake up you'll be in no state to finish it."

Toshiro heard some shuffling before the room grew quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Hiyori's stamps. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing if she was actually turned away. He just stared at her back, still in shock about what she had said.

She was doing _his_ paperwork? She wouldn't gain anything from that other than some gratitude—and that was only if she did them right. It wouldn't change his opinion of her or anything. Toshiro felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He just couldn't wrap his mind around Hiyori doing something kind.

Then he remembered the cloth lying on his forehead. He lifted up his hand quietly and felt it. It was practically dry now, but his fever seemed to have gone down considerably. He removed the cloth and stared at it before silently clearing his throat.

"The cloth is dry now; shouldn't you wet it now or what?" Toshiro asked, a bit of sarcasm dripping from his voice at the end. Hiyori jumped from her seat, startled, and stared at him in shock. He stared right back at her and held out the cloth. "Well?"

Hiyori's face turned a nice shade of red. "What—you were—how long—" she tried to form a sentence, stuttering terribly. She gave up, snatched the cloth from his hands, and stomped to the bathroom sink, seeing as how Toshiro didn't have a kitchen in his office like other Captains did.

Toshiro suppressed his laughter, seeing as how it would be rude to laugh at someone who just helped him. He glanced at the paperwork, mainly at the large pile of completed work, and smiled unconsciously.

That was the exact time Hiyori decided to storm back and Toshiro's smiling face didn't go by unnoticed. "What're ya smiling at?" she asked harshly, still upset by his surprise awakening.

Toshiro turned to face her and his expression returned to its normal look; him scowling. "What do you mean? I wasn't smiling."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow, obviously not taking his word. However, she let the subject drop and tossed the cloth at him before sitting back down in front of the paperwork load. "Just go back to sleep, chibi," she said, picking up another piece of paperwork. "I sent someone to fetch your lieutenant so she should be here soon," she informed him.

Toshiro looked out the window across from them and saw that it was sometime in the evening. "I'm surprised you came here on your own," he said after a few moments of silence. He saw Hiyori stiffen a bit at his words, but when he blinked, she was normal again.

"When I woke up and you weren't there, I guessed something was wrong so I came here to check it out. That's all," she said, placing another piece of paper in the completed section and grabbing another uncompleted one. She turned to face Toshiro. "I found you passed out on the couch with a fever. I decided to help you, that's all." She stopped talking and resumed reading.

Toshiro watched her from behind before speaking again. "If Matsumoto is really on her way, you can go and get back to your place before it gets too dark," he told her. Secretly, he didn't exactly want her to leave him alone, but he was still giving her the option.

Hiyori stopped reading and turned to face him. Her expression was one of annoyance. "It's fine. Just go back to sleep. I'll leave when Matsumoto is here to watch over you, idiot chibi." She turned back to her work. Toshiro stared holes into her back, simply shocked. After a few minutes of staring at her, she finally sighed. She turned back around to face him, scowling, especially when she saw that his eyes weren't even closed. "Look, I know you don't trust me and all, but c'mon! Just go to sleep already! It's not like I'm gonna kill you in your sleep! I would've done it by now!" she snapped at him before turning back to her work.

Toshiro stared at her, surprised, and unconsciously smiled at her. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off into sleep quickly. Though, just before he did, he whispered a tiny "thanks" to Hiyori.

Hiyori turned to face him, shocked, and was glad to find him asleep, since her face became flushed for reasons unknown to her.

**o0o**

**Did you guys like it? I hope so _ Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts! Please tell me if you guys want them to do anything! I'm planning to get Hiyori's supposed "lover", her lieutenant, and our favorite pink haired Shinigami involved all in the next few chappies!**


End file.
